Let the sun shine
by Braxenimos
Summary: It's Sam's birthday again and her boyfriend, Freddie, has nothing but nice things planned to say this time. Seddie!


**One shot! So this is the one shot that I asked readers of my last story to suggest Idea's for. The one I selected came from _jamiewalsh_, so a huge thank you is in order for her. Her suggestion was to do a story on Sam's birthday (Like in iMake Sam girlier) but Sam and Freddie are dating this time around, and he says sweet things about his amazing girlfriend.**

**I honestly didnt expect to have this up so soon, but when I sat down to write it I couldnt stop.**

**Oh, and I disclaim iCarly.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Slick roads, cars honking, and a sunless sky. It was the first break in rain that had been seen all day as Sam and Freddie drove down the slippery highway. The sun was hidden by dark clouds creating a feeling that the day was closer to coming to an end than it actually was. Freddie's small, black, and very noticeably used car slowly maneuvered through traffic towards its destination. The damn thing never did get good traction on a wet day. If the turn was too sharp, or the driver too careless, the car could easily lose control. So Freddie took his time making sure to focus on the task at hand. But it only served to earn him many bored groans and angry grunts from his girlfriend.<p>

To Sam Puckett a dreary day like this was perfect for the occasion. It was her birthday, and what better than to have the weather on the day of your birthday express how you feel? She wasn't exactly the happiest person on the planet, after all. All though she did have a great boyfriend, something was still missing. Through all of the three months that they had been dating she hadn't heard those three words that she longed so much to. But she didn't blame him. She was rude, abused him, made fun of him, and got frustrated with him half of the time. But she wouldn't feel complete, feel happy, until she heard him say it.

Strange how things turned out, but Sam Puckett had been the one to say it first. Well, not as direct as that. He found out she was in love, but not with who, only to have her kiss him not soon after. If that didn't scream "I love _you_!" then what does? She had only said it one other time, even though she wanted to say it more, but she was a Puckett and Puckett's don't get all "touchy feely" and crap. The only other time happened to be during a particularly steamy night, making it understandable.

Sam sat cross legged in the passenger seat fiddling with the empty coffee cop sitting in her lap. She took in a breath and menuvered her hard blue eyes in Freddie's direction. "So, why did Carly want us to come so urgently again?"

She took note of his quick gulp and avoiding eyes as he fumbled for a reply. "Well, uh. She said she came up with some new stuff for iCarly and wanted us to come check them out."

"Cut the chiz, Benson." She slapped his shoulder before continuing. "You know you cant lie to me."

Freddie's eyes found hers for a moment, the fear evident within them, before diverting his attention back to the road. "Ugh! I know we're going to a freakin' surprise party!"

"What? You do?" His face lit up in a quick "Damnit!" expression before fumbling, yet again, for another lie. "I mean, uh. No we're not."

She glared at him with her favorite demonic face as she watched the sweat form at the top of his forehead. "Fredward," She chose to go with the sweet voice. "are you forgetting who sleeps with you?"

She didn't think it was humanly possible to respond as fast as he did at that moment. "Yup, it's a surprise party."

Sam expertly slipped out of her sweet side and back into the aggressive, more well known, side. "What the hell? You guys know I hate those."

"Look, Sam. We just wanted to do something nice for you. All of your friends are already there and everything." Even though her only actual friends consisted solely of Carly and Freddie she knew what he meant. Everyone that could tolerate her for more than thirty seconds would be there. She grasped on to the sincerity in his voice, happy that he wanted to do something nice for her. A long sigh escaped her mouth as she sat back in her seat, relaxing a bit.

"Fine." Freddie hated seeing her in such a mood. He had noticed her not so appealing mood lately and decided she deserved something special. Although it pained him to see her react negatively to the idea of this party he had to get her there. Freddie was hell-bent on making his girlfriend happy.

They finally pulled into the parking lot and sat for a few moments, taking their time before going in. Freddie found Sam's hand and took in his own. "Hey, you're going to have a great time. I promise."

She smiled at him before squeezing his hand. "'Kay."

"Now come on, Sammie. We got a party to get to." Freddie exited the car and met Sam a few feet in front of it, holding out his hand. But he completely forget about the deal they had made. Every time he slipped up and called her by his favorite nickname she got to cause him, even more, physical pain. So before she took his hand she slammed her fist into his shoulder. Freddie winced in pain but kept his mouth shut, realizing his mistake. Then her smile returned and she grabbed his hand as they made their way inside.

The elevator ride felt a bit creepy to Sam, but tolerated it because Freddie was her boyfriend. He kept looking at her and smiling like it was their honeymoon, expecting to get "some" at any moment. They finally made it to Carly's apartment and Freddie reminded her to act surprised when she went inside.

They opened the door and entered the dark room as it lit up and shouts of "Happy Birthday!" rang from all directions. Sam replied with a quick, and obviously fake, "Oh I'm so surprised! Where's my cake."

Freddie looked at her with his slightly disappointed face and she just shrugged a "sorry" in his direction. He shook his head and smiled. That was his Sam, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

After Sam devoured half of her cake by herself and opened all of her presents it was time for the compliments to roll in. As she hopped up into the "Princess' chair", as Freddie put it, she realized something was missing. She hadn't gotten a present from Freddie yet. Her expression took the form of sadness as her eyes found his.

It definitely struck painfully at his heart to see her unhappy but he knew that would all change soon. She would just have to endure.

All of the usual things that were said about Sam resurfaced for the next thirty minutes. Gibby said his "compliments" in fear, Carly with sweetness, and Spencer with humor. And then it was Freddie's turn. Last but no where near least. Sam found herself scared yet happy at the same time.

"Sam," Freddie's face was stern, his expression unreadable. "when I first met you I deemed you the bane of my existence. The blonde headed demon. You abused me, tormented me, made me miserable…" Freddie's gaze drifted towards the floor, obviously lost in his own world. "but somewhere in between all of that you also made me happy. As strange as that is its true. You're beautiful, smarter than you let on, sweeter as well, and all around fun person to be with. Not to mention what you can do with your-" He stopped talking as he realized what he was about to say, noticing Sam's angry expression as well.

Freddie approached Sam's chair and took both of her hands in his. "Sam, I've felt… a certain way for a while now, but have been holding off telling you so that you could have the perfect gift. On the perfect day. I saved my gift for last, because the best is always saved for last, after all." Sam had forgotten there were even other people in the room by then, not even attempting to hide her smile. She was simply happy that she made Freddie happy.

Freddie turned his attention towards Carly and gave her a "What the hell?" expression, before she realized what she forgot to do. She quickly grabbed the present Freddie hid with her earlier and brought it over to him. Freddie took the pink food item wrapped in clear plastic and handed it over to Sam. "Happy Birthday, Sam."

Her face scrunched in confusion over why he was giving her a fat cake. Was this some sort of symbol? Telling her how well he knew her by giving her food? Was he saying he felt like she was fat? She almost lost her smile in anger until she felt something on the other side of it. A small white piece of paper that read simply, "_I love you, Sammie."_

Sam's head jerked up at him, tears evident in her eyes, smile plastered across her face. Freddie lit up at the sight of her smile, knowing he succeeded in pleasing the girl he loved. But the _Sammie_ wasn't an accident this time. No, it was done on purpose. Sam's finger jabbed into his ribs as her smile fell for a moment. She whispered, angrily, in the hope that only he could hear her. "I told you not to call me Sammie! Especially in front off people! And you go and write it on a note?" The smile, though, was officially a part of her for the night as it returned quickly to her face.

Freddie laughed, excited that he got the reaction he was looking for. It simply wouldn't be Sam if everything was mushy and romantic. He said it loudly, eyes glued to Sam's. "Yeah, I love you too, Sam."

A chorus of "Awwww!" was heard as she embraced him in a tight hug. He whispered in her hear, his face buried in the long blonde curls. "And I really do." And he did. Does. This day had at one point matched the love of his life's mood, but no longer. Now she was happy, glowing like a ray of sunshine.

If he could, Freddie would move the clouds for her and let the sun descend upon Seattle.

* * *

><p><strong>I quite enjoyed this one. And another thank you to jamie for the idea.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
